FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention lies in the field of semiconductor technology and relates to a semiconductor component having at least one capacitor. The capacitor has a metal oxide layer between a first and a second electrode. A remanent electrical polarization can be generated in the metal oxide layer by supplying a given voltage difference between the first and second electrodes.
Among other memory devices, so-called nonvolatile memories are proposed for future generations of semiconductor memories. In these nonvolatile memories, the individual memory cells each include a capacitor having a ferroelectric layer as the capacitor dielectric. In this layer, a remanent polarization of the ferroelectric material can be brought about by applying an electric field. It is thus possible to store information in the capacitor depending on the direction of the polarization. Since, unlike in the so-called DRAMs, the information is not stored by accumulated charges, there is also no risk of self-discharge of the capacitor and thus there is no risk of the information disappearing. The polarization produced in the ferroelectric is preserved, in principle, for an infinite time period, which is why such memories are also called nonvolatile memories.
A semiconductor component of the type mentioned above and which contains nonvolatile memory elements is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,144, for example. The memory cells disclosed therein each include a ferroelectric capacitor, one of whose two electrodes is connected to a bit line via a selection transistor. The other electrode is connected to a so-called plate line on which a pulse signal is present. With the selection transistor open, one electrode of the capacitor is brought to the potential of the bit line that is now connected to it. Depending on the signals on the bit line and plate line, the electric field acting on the capacitor dielectric is altered and the orientation and level of the remanent polarization are thus affected.
With the selection transistor closed, one electrode of the capacitor is disconnected from the bit line. It has been shown, however, that this capacitor electrode is electrostatically charged relative to the other electrode as a result, for example, of leakage currents from adjacent cells or of the closed selection transistor, and can thus contribute to an undesired erasure of the polarization or polarization reversal of the capacitor dielectric. This however leads to an irreversible loss of data which must be avoided.